1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paving machines. More particularly, this invention relates to concrete paving machines designed to be pulled behind a cement truck and lay a slip-formed path of concrete on the ground as the concrete is dispensed therein from the cement truck.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently there exist many types of paving machines designed to lay a path or roadway of concrete or asphalt. Typically, the bed of the path or roadway must be prepared prior to paving so as to provide adequate support for the path or roadway. For heavy roadways, the bed is prepared with aggregate and aggregate compositions to provide great load-bearing support for the roadway when constructed. However, for lighter applications such as gold cart paths in golf courses, the pathway must only be cleared of grass and trees and levelled to a smooth grade.
Prior art asphalt paving machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,517, 3,246,584, and 2,186,081. Prior art concrete paving machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,744,613, 2,899,877, 3,373,669, 4,609,303, 2,664,794 and 2,403,820.
The above-mentioned patents disclose paving machines adapted for specific applications. However, none of the paving machines disclosed are particularly adapted for paving golf cart paths in golf courses. More particularly, in regard to golf cart paths, it is desirable to minimize damage to the grass turf of the golf course except underneath the intended path to be paved. The prior art paving machines, and their related equipment, cannot be contained within the width of the path to be paved; and thus, are undesirable.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the concrete paving art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a concrete path paver adapted to be pulled behind a cement truck so as to minimize damage to areas adjacent to the path to be paved.
Another object of this invention is to provide a concrete path paver having a width only appreciably greater than the path to be paved so as to minimize damage to areas other than underneath the cart path.
Another object of this invention is to provide a concrete path paver having an adjustable screed to slip-form a concrete slap of a desired thickness.
Another object of this invention is to provide a concrete path paver having a compact design for slip-forming a concrete slab in a short radius as it is pulled behind the cement truck.
Another object of this invention is to provide a concrete path paver having an arcuate plate formed along its lower front edge to push and level the dirt disrupted by the wheels of the cement truck and to create a ski-like effect to allow the paver to be pulled over the cart path by the cement truck.
Another object of this invention is to provide a concrete path paver having skids mounted along its sides to prevent the paver from sinking into the ground as it is pulled by the cement truck.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects and advantages should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.